Losing my ID
by gypsy00
Summary: Um misterioso acidente leva Isabella Swan à morte, só que não. Ainda viva, ela acaba nos braços de um excêntrico e insensível Edward Cullen, o único que pode ajudá-la a recuperar sua identidade, mas não quer. E o destino acaba agindo de maneira inesperada, e excêntrica, para ajudar.
1. 0 Prólogo

Um misterioso acidente leva Isabella Swan à morte, só que não. Ainda viva, ela acaba nos braços de um excêntrico e insensível Edward Cullen, o único que pode ajudá-la a recuperar sua identidade, mas não quer. E o destino acaba agindo de maneira inesperada, e excêntrica, para ajudar.

* * *

_Estória de minha autoria, personagens da autoria de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Olá pessoal! Aqui estou eu como estreante nesse mundo das fics. Ou nem tanto assim, porque ja escrevi antes, mas me sinto totalmente novata por tanto tempo que passei longe desse ramo. Enfim, pensei muito em uma história diferente para postar e decidi por essa. Vou abordar muito a traição, o pré-conceito e as diferenças e mudanças que alguém pode sofrer quando jogadas em um mundo totalmente novo. Nossa Bella será uma garota forte, porém que não conhece muito o chão que pisa, como vocês já verão nesse prólogo. Enfim, vou deixar o resto com vocês.

Por favor deixem reviews com a opinião de vocês, é muito importante saber, de verdade. Mesmo algo simples, pode dar um ânimo a mais. Por fim, boa leitura! Espero atrair vocês pelo menos um pouco e relevem alguns error pls, sou praticamente uma novata, hahaha, até mais!

* * *

**Prólogo**

**[Bella]**

Isabella Marie Swan, herdeira de uma das maiores redes empresariais dos Estados Unidos da atualidade, aspirante a atriz, porém pressionada a tomar posse dos negócios da família. 20 anos que logo se tornariam 21. E em dois segundos, noiva.

— Será que fui muito modesto na escolha do anel? — Jacob me olhava meio embaraçado, parecia realmente pensar que tinha errado na joia que estava exibida em uma pequena caixinha em suas mãos.

Que bobo, mal sabia ele que eu estava mesmo era chocada com o exagero da mesma. Pareciam ter mil diamantes ali, que me cegavam de tanto que brilhavam. Mas para alguém do porte de Jacob, aquilo era realmente _modesto_. Sorri para ele, encenando uma atitude surpresa que pudesse convencê-lo.

— Jake... Eu... Estou chocada, surpresa, encantada na verdade! — Adiantou, ele sorria de orelha a orelha.

Nem precisava ler seus pensamentos para saber que ele devia estar agradecendo mentalmente à vendedora que o sugeriu aquela jóia. Vendedora que por sinal era minha melhor amiga, Alice Brandon, que fez questão de me contar que ele estava prestes a me pedir em casamento aquela noite — mas me ocultou o fato de que o fez comprar a jóia mais cara da loja. Mas disso ele não precisava saber.

Alice, apesar de não ser herdeira de uma grande fortuna ou pertencer ao grupo de elite de Seattle, era o que eu poderia chamar de única sincera amiga que eu tinha naquele meio. Quando tive minhas aulas de teatro escondida de todos, até de Jake, a conheci quando ela fazia aulas de dança no mesmo prédio que o meu. Foi simpatia à primeira conversa, Alice era uma ótima pessoa e eu sabia que faria muito sucesso com seus pés brilhantes feitos para dançar.

Jake me puxou para um beijo rápido, enquanto deslizava o anel em meu dedo.

— Obrigada por me aceitar. — Eu não podia deixar de achar aquilo tudo muito... Novelesco. Como se eu e Jake estivéssemos fazendo uma cena tão linda, apenas por pura atuação.

Mas fosse o que fosse, não havia ninguém melhor do que ele para me ajudar a suportar o que me aguardava no futuro.

Com a morte prematura dos meus pais, à apenas três anos, tudo virou de cabeça para baixo. Em pouco tempo eu ganharia a posse de toda a rede de empresas da família e passaria de herdeira à Presidente de um império. Eu nem mesmo havia aprendido a lidar comigo mesma. E então surgiu Jake, com seu carisma impecável e seu charme avassalador, foi impossível não me apaixonar por ele e principalmente pela segurança com que ele falava de negócios, como se ele estivesse pronto para enfrentar isso se precisasse.

Ele era exatamente o que eu precisava.

Com a mesma rapidez com que ele me pediu em casamento, os meses se passaram e eu estava prestes a me casar e tomar posse das empresas Swan. Decidi antecipadamente —sabe-se lá o porquê — que, se caso algo acontecesse comigo, toda a presidência provisória deveria ser deixada com meu noivo, até segunda ordem. Se eu morresse, a presidência deveria ser dele definitivamente e ele teria os mesmo direitos que eu, como herdeira, tinha. Todos foram contra e até Alice, que nem mesmo se importava com negócios, me achou precipitada demais. Eu não ouvi nenhum deles, só iria me arrepender disso meses depois.

Jake me deixava segura, dizia que todo aquele alvoroço era normal, mas que ele sabia que nada iria acontecer comigo e me assegurava de que nunca iria deixar o legado de toda uma vida dos Swan ir para o buraco em suas mãos. Ele era tão seguro, acho que já citei isso. Essa segurança, essa força e todo o poder que ele exalava em seus olhos, era o suficiente para me acalmar naquele momento. Eu entregaria tudo em suas mãos mesmo viva se pudesse, tamanha confiança.

Mulheres apaixonadas tem isso, de se entregarem totalmente aos homens que amam. Eu, mesmo que não amasse Jake, estava segura de que entregaria tudo que tinha em suas mãos. Nunca entendi o que sentia por ele, talvez a segurança que faltava em mim, eu nunca soube. Mas não era amor.

Amor era o que eu sentiria muito mais tarde, por alguém que no meio no qual eu estava nunca conheceria, mas no meio no qual eu _estaria_ em pouco tempo, seria a única pessoa em que eu confiaria dali em diante — além de Alice.

Dizem que um giro de 360º graus pode mudar uma vida. Bem, mudou a minha.

No dia 18 de Julho de 2012, meu aniversário de 21 anos, casada, recém Presidente do império Swan, ainda aspirante a atriz, eu estava oficialmente _morta_.


	2. 1 Princess in trash

**Capitulo 1: The princess in trash.**

**[Edward]**

Olhei para Lauren que já espreguiçava ao meu lado. Acendi um cigarro rapidamente, enquanto depositava um beijo em seus lábios e ia embora. Ela murmurou algo parecendo saber da minha ida, mas não dei atenção. Em Seattle haviam duas classes sociais predominantes: a lama e o luxo. E os dois nunca podiam se misturar. Lauren infelizmente pertencia á classe com a qual eu nunca poderia — e nem sequer _queria_ — me envolver, o luxo.

Quando dei meus primeiros passos para fora do _Seattle Palace Hotel_, pisquei para os seguranças, num claro sinal para que eles fingissem que nunca me viram ali, assim como eu sempre fazia. Os céus provavelmente me castigariam um dia por isso, mas enquanto não o faziam, eu manteria meu jogo por mais um tempo.

As garotas de Seattle, principalmente as_ princesinhas_, eram no mínimo interessantes. Lauren, como boa filha teimosa do Governador, decidiu ir ao pub que eu mais frequento na cidade, claro que propositalmente. Ela me conhecia desde a época em que eu e mais dois amigos, Jasper e Emmett, tínhamos uma banda amadora de fundo de galpão — banda que só servia para conquistar menininhas, na verdade. Lauren era uma delas e, como muitas, se apaixonou. Eu não tinha nada contra garotas como ela, mas conhecia-a tão bem para saber que uma conquista para garotas do seu tipo era algo como um jogo divertido, um bom negócio, que perdia totalmente o interesse quando confrontado com algo melhor, ou no caso, _alguém_ melhor.

Por essas e outras, nunca cogitei ter algo com Lauren, ou com qualquer outra com quem já dormi. Eu não era um sem coração, era apenas um bom negociador. Jogos de azar para mim àquela altura, seriam o meu fim.

Quando voltei ao pub, Jasper me esperava com um sorriso de canto nos lábios. Eu sabia que ele estava prestes a fazer qualquer brincadeirinha indiscreta, mas sob o meu olhar de poucos amigos ele pareceu se conter.

– Deu seu autógrafo? – Ele perguntou. Jasper, apesar de aparentar uma frieza incomum na frente de todos, não passava de um bom irônico cheio de brincadeiras sarcásticas e sem noção. Intimidade era uma droga.

– Dei algo muito melhor... – Sua gargalhada foi tão alta que poderia até estourar os vidros vagabundos do lugar – ...Um fora.

– Mas é claro, isso é o que você sempre faz. Ela deve ter desabado em prantos. – Ele fez uma careta que parecia _querer_ ser uma expressão de choro, mas saiu algo totalmente escroto e bizarro.

– Poupei a ladainha e apenas fiz como sempre faço, em silêncio.

– Um legítimo cafajeste você, não? – Concordei, não tendo porque discordar. Eu era mesmo.

– Pelo menos lhe dei a melhor despedida de solteira de sua vida. – Seu olhar se tornou confuso. – Ela se casará em uma semana, com Mike Newton, o herdeiro dos papeis higiênicos _de ouro_. – Sua gargalhada novamente ecoou estrondosa.

– Sinto muito, cavalheiro, pela perda de sua dama.

– Não sinta, não é como se _eu_ pretendesse me casar com ela. – O assunto acabou e ele ergueu uma das mãos para pedir mais uma cerveja.

Meu olhar então capturou o vislumbre de alguém conhecido na pequena televisão do pub, tão vagabunda quanto os vidros do lugar.

– Jacob Black, hun? – Jasper murmurou, confirmando minha dedução.

– O que ele está fazendo ali? – Perguntei, realmente curioso. Jacob era a última pessoa que eu esperava ver na Tv algum dia.

– Não me pergunte, só sei que ele se tornou "da Elite" tão rápido quanto ficou noivo de uma das maiores herdeiras de Seattle... – Arqueei uma sobrancelha querendo saber mais. – Isabella Swan, já deve ter dormido com ela...

– Pior que não. Ela deve ser alguém mais enclausurada.

– Também pudera, seu pai liderava uma grande distribuidora de petróleo, além de ter uma rede de outras empresas espalhadas pelo mundo. Ela está no patamar da filha do Presidente. – Tomei um gole de cerveja, achando aquilo interessante demais para ser ignorado.

– Jacob então deu um golpe? – Brinquei, imaginando quantas artimanhas ele devia usar com essa garota.

– De mestre. Soube que ela exigiu que, caso morresse ou algo acontecesse, a presidência provisória ou até permanente deveria ser dele. – Gargalhei. Que garoto esperto esse Black.

– Não me admira se ela morrer já já...

– Bem, eles se casaram ontem, como pode ver... Mas ela é tão bonita, seria um sacrifício tão grande assim viver ao lado dela? – Um estrondo fortíssimo interrompeu nossa conversa e por trás do balcão do bar, eu pude ver Leah encarando a televisão com uma expressão de puro ódio.

– Sim Jasper, eu acho que sim.

Como já era de praxe, deixamos o pub quando já estava quase amanhecendo. Jasper, totalmente sóbrio como sempre, se foi pelo caminho contrário ao meu e eu tomei meu rumo para casa. Foi então que algo realmente intrigante, o segundo aquela noite, me chamou atenção. Um carro de luxo passou em alta velocidade por mim e se dirigiu à um galpão abandonado do bairro, mais conhecido como lixão de Seattle. É claro que, conhecendo bem aquela situação, eu sabia que ele não estava ali para jogar o lixo fora. E por incrível que pareça, algo me dizia que eu sabia muito bem o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Ignorei e voltei a tomar o rumo de casa, mas tão rápido quanto chegou o carro se foi, os vidros escuros demais para eu poder ver o motorista. Talvez minha intuição estivesse realmente certa e eu devesse dar uma olhada. Porque diabos o maldito Black me vinha à mente naquele momento? Eu não sabia, mas queria saber, então tomei o rumo em direção ao enorme lote vago, seguindo as marcas que o pneu do carro havia deixado. Não conseguia ver nada. Talvez fosse só minha imaginação me pegando uma peça. Tomei o rumo de casa novamente, mas tão rápido quanto me virei, parei.

"_If you're lost you can look and you will find me... Time after time_"

O som se repetia várias vezes, como o toque de um celular. Foi mais do que o suficiente para eu ter certeza de que havia alguém ali. E foram preciso poucos passos para eu enfim vê-la.

_"...And you will find me... Time after time_"

Ao lado de um aparelho que tremia compulsivamente, lá estava, a garota que a poucas horas atrás sorria brilhantemente pela tela da televisão, caída e ensaguentada em meio à um monte te lixo.

Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Nota: **ALOHA! Eaí, deu pra sentir um pouco o drama? Mui segredos rondam nossos personagens. Eu quis fazer esse capitulo no ponto de vista de Bella, mas mudei de idéia quando não conseguia me simpatizar com nenhuma versão que eu escrevia. O pdv de Edward veio automaticamente e me conquistou, eu achei quase que essencial fazer esse capitulo nesse pdv, para vocês terem mais idéia do outro lado da história, já que no prólogo vocês já conheceram um pouco pelo lado da Bella. Não saiu algo muito grande, me desculpem de verdade, mas o próximo capitulo virá rapidinho se você reagirem e mandarem suas reviews. Vi que apesar de ter muitas visitas à fic, vocês não deixaram nem um "gostei", maaaaaaas boas vindas à quem botou a fic nos favoritos, alertas e à **Black Diamond 22**, dona da minha primeira review, muito obrigada meu bem!

Então, até o próximo capitulo cheio de emoções para nossos protagonistas! Um grande beijo!


	3. 2 360º

**Capitulo 2: 360º**

**[Bella]**

– Como vocês se sentem sendo um dos casais mais invejados do ano?

Aquela era uma boa pergunta. Eu, no caso, não parecia sentir nem metade do que Jake parecia, enquanto sorria para as diversas câmeras e flashes em seu rosto. Sua mão apertava minha cintura levemente, num sinal de conforto, já que ele sabia o quanto eu detestava aquelas situações. E naqueles momentos eu pensava: eu era mesmo a mulher certa para ele?

– Bella é a mulher da minha vida. – Ele disse firmemente, enquanto me presenteava com um dos seus mais lindos sorrisos.

E só. Tão logo ele se virou para os flashes e repórteres novamente, tudo desapareceu gradativamente do meu campo de visão. Eu me senti mergulhando em uma total escuridão, antes que meus olhos se abrissem num rompante, revelando um cenário totalmente diferente do de minutos antes. Um teto amadeirado, um cheiro fortíssimo de cigarro misturado com algo mais, creme de barbear talvez? Eu não saberia dizer. Uma música tocava bem baixinho ao fundo também. Reconheci como sendo algo do The Smiths. Não precisei de muito tempo para captar que eu estava na casa de um homem. Um completo desconhecido.

Uma porta, que eu ate então não sabia existir, se abriu lentamente acompanhada de um rangido e de uma silhueta alta que eu presumi ser do dono da casa. Seu rosto surgiu, inclinado por trás da porta entreaberta. O cheiro de creme de barbear veio com tudo, espantando o cheiro insuportável de cigarro – para o meu alívio. Mantive meus olhos no chão, vendo apenas seus pés descalços e um pouco do seu moletom preto desbotado.

– Ah, a Bella adormecida acordou! – Quase fiz uma careta com seu trocadilho ridículo, mas me lembrei do perigo que seria confrontar um total desconhecido. Forcei uma risada, ele gargalhou tão alto em resposta, que meus ouvidos pareciam prestes a explodir. – Você é uma_ péssima_ mentirosa, Isabella.

– Realmente, é impossível mentir diante de algo tão idiota. – Sua resposta não veio, nem mais risadas, ele apenas se aproximou á passos lentos.

– Sim, para outras coisas você parece saber mentir muito bem. – Ele murmurou, me fazendo levantar o olhar rápido demais. Então pude vê-lo melhor, para o meu total arrependimento.

Ele estava sem camisa, com apenas uma toalha pequena contornando o pescoço. Os cabelos eram ruivos desgrenhados, meio acobreados – uma cor desconhecida. Tinha olhos verdes brilhantes, mas totalmente inexpressivos e frios. Quase vacilei sob o seu sorriso torto direcionado à mim. Um sorriso que parecia ser a única coisa que o expressava totalmente. Reconheci sua irônia, escárnio e vários outros sentimentos por ele, o que era totalmente estranho.

– Bem, eu não sei decifrar indiretas, Sr. Desconhecido, e como pode ver, você já me deve muitas explicações... – Ele riu com algo que pensou e por alguns segundos eu me senti prestes a receber uma péssima notícia.

Borboletas no estômago nem sempre eram para momentos românticos, certo? Pelo menos no meu caso.

– Bem, Isabella, eu te encontrei em um lote vago por aqui e você esteve dormindo nos últimos cinco meses, ou seja, estamos perto do natal neste momento. Não há mais nada. – Ele falava aquilo com tanta naturalidade. Meu estômago pareceu se revirar com a idéia de ter perdido cinco meses, prostrada em uma cama.

– Como assim? Eu estive em coma? E qual diabos é o seu nome? – Seus olhos se desviaram dos meus e eu soube que ele não responderia mais nada.

– De qualquer maneira, o que você _realmente_ precisa saber, está ali. – Segui seus olhos até uma pilha de jornais bem organizada no canto do quarto. Me movi desajeitadamente até ela, passando o dedo pelas primeiras manchetes, reconhecendo fotos minhas com Jacob em nosso último evento à cinco meses pelo visto.

– ... E meu nome é Edward, só para desencargo de consciência. – Ele disse antes de sair, me deixando sozinha com a pilha enorme, que parecia ter todas as respostas que eu precisava.

Passei apenas os olhos pelas primeiras manchetes de Julho, que elogiavam nossa performance e nossa química como casal. Sorri com as fotos sorridentes de Jake, que parecia ser totalmente acostumado com tudo aquilo. E era, mais do que eu. Fiz uma careta com as minhas expressões, quase sempre as mesmas em todas as fotos.

– Eu realmente sou inexpressiva perto dele. – Murmurei para mim mesma, enquanto ia para as reportagens mais recentes, vendo o cenário da fotos mudarem totalmente e reconhecendo meu carro em uma das fotos, totalmente destruído, envolto por várias faixas amarelas e cercado por várias viaturas e policiais.

_"Acidente misterioso com uma das maiores Herdeiras do país, se torna mais curioso pelo desaparecimento do corpo da jovem."_

_"Jacob Black está arrasado pela perda de sua esposa: "Ela foi meu primeiro amor", diz o jovem que herdará a presidência do império Swan em um mês"_

_"Caso de Isabella Swan está praticamente encerrado, sem respostas concretas."_

Me senti completamente patética, enquanto lia e relia as entrevistas de Jake, chorosas e muitas vezes até culpadas. Reconheci Alice em uma das fotos, com uma expressão totalmente exterminada, os olhos vermelhos e inchados, se recusando a declarar qualquer coisa aos repórteres. Ignorei as várias lágrimas que já molhavam as folhas do jornal, me impedindo de ler qualquer coisa. Fui adiante, vendo o cenário mudar totalmente de novo e, para o meu choque, revelando algo pior do que a manchetes de antes.

_"As especulações voltam com tudo: Estaria Isabella Swan envolvida com máfias e tráfico?"_

_"Drogas são encontradas no apartamento e no veículo da jovem falecida herdeira dos Swan."_

_"Jacob Black se recusa a declarar algo sobre o assunto, mas se diz chocado e decepcionado."_

_"Em meio ao caos, Jacob toma a presidência do império Swan e anuncia, cedo demais, um novo casamento."_

Em questão de segundos, todas as minhas lágrimas pareceram secar diante daquilo. Eu até mesmo esqueci de respirar por alguns segundos, enquanto tentava assimilar o rumo que a minha vida – ou morte – tomou em questão de meses. De repente eu não apenas era dada como morta, trocada por outra, mas também era dada como criminosa. Uma traficante, envolvida com máfias e até mesmo o mercado negro. E Jacob? Jacob apenas se dizia decepcionado e chocado, quando já me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que eu _nunca _precisaria me envolver com esse tipo de coisa. Ele apenas deixava tudo de lado e se casava com outra.

Eu estava hiperventilando e todas as borboletas de antes tinham se tornado algo totalmente afiado e insuportável dentro do meu estômago, me fazendo encolher de dor com a sensação nada agradável. Eu sabia que era algo psicológico, mas era tão real, que eu pensei estar sendo dilacerada por dentro. E de repente a porta se abriu novamente, revelando o moletom preto desbotado de Edward. Levantei meu olhar para seu rosto, vendo apenas uma face inexpressiva em minha direção.

– Você poderia pelo menos fingir se importar, Edward. – Eu disse, só então me dando conta do quanto minha voz tinha mudado junto com meu estado. Eu parecia estar me sufocando.

– Já me importei demais. Isso é apenas o resultado de tudo o que você fez. – Ah, que ótimo, ele também acreditava em todas aquelas manchetes? Mas é claro, quem não acreditaria quando todas as provas estavam ali, estampadas no jornal?

Dolorosamente, uma por uma, as fichas iam caindo. Eu não poderia nem mesmo aparecer viva diante de Jake, afinal, ele assim como todos acreditava que eu era uma criminosa. Eu seria presa, obviamente, teria a vida arruinada e perderia tudo, mais do que já havia perdido. E a idéia de morrer me parecia tão atraente como nunca naquele momento. De repente a janela, que eu também não sabia existir até então, refletia a luz do lado de fora mais claramente do que antes, como um convite atraente para que eu me jogasse.

_Aqui está sua liberdade_, ela dizia. E assim eu fiz, fui em direção à minha liberdade. Ignorei completamente a presença de Edward e num completo transe, fui até a janela entreaberta. Escalei-a como quem escala uma arvore, apesar de nunca ter feito isso antes. Quando o vento enfim veio até meu rosto, me pressionando para dentro, eu fechei meus olhos me inclinando na direção contrária à que ele me indicava. Porém, antes que eu colocasse o primeiro pé no nada, algo mais forte que o vento me puxou para trás novamente e em questão de segundos eu me vi no colo de um Edward ofegante.

– Você é louca, garota? Se quiser morrer, não morra no meu apartamento! – Quando me virei em sua direção pude ver, pela primeira vez, um expressão em seu rosto.

– Rá, consegui uma expressão sua... Você está completamente assustado. – Ele me encarou por vários segundos, parecendo não acreditar no que eu estava dizendo. Talvez pensasse que eu estava louca.

– Você é tão imprevisível, Isabella.

– Experimenta ver sua vida virar de cabeça para baixo e você ficará assim também. – Ele murmurou algo em resposta que eu não entendi e se afastou, recobrando a expressão fria de antes novamente.

–... Você esteve no quarto do meu amigo até agora, então... Já sabe, não tenho porque continuar te hospedando aqui. – Aquilo me atingiu em cheio.

– E porque hospedou até agora então? – Ele gargalhou, como se a resposta fosse algo óbvio.

– Não queria ter nenhuma ligação com uma _criminosa,_ me expondo com seu corpo por aí. – Ouch, quantas vezes ele me acertaria em cheio aquele dia?

– Bem, duvido que você acreditaria que sou inocente, nem Jake acreditou. – Ele abriu um sorriso sombrio com a menção de Jake, mas não disse nada e apenas me estendeu algo branco que reconheci como sendo meu celular.

– Talvez você ainda tenha alguém por você... – Seus olhos passaram pela tela do visor por um segundo antes de emendar: – Alice... é sua amiga, certo?

– Era, à essa altura ela deve ter esquecido disso como todos os outros. – Ele não pareceu concordar.

– Se eu fosse você conferia sua caixa de mensagens. Vou deixar vocês a sós. – Ele se afastou novamente, porém me olhou por cima do ombro antes de fechar a porta. – E não se mate, não no meu apartamento.

Inclinei meus olhos para o aparelho pequeno em minhas mãos, ponderando se devia mesmo conferir algo ali. Mas minha curiosidade e minha intuição foi mais rápida e logo eu seguia o conselho de Edward, me chocando completamente com a fileira que se estendia, todas com o nome de Alice. E para meu total choque, o aparelho tremeu novamente, revelando o nome de Alice e um trecho da nova mensagem.

"_Queria muito que você estivesse aqui agora. Eu não acredito e nunca acreditarei em nada do que dizem sobre você..._"

Minhas lágrimas voltaram com tudo enquanto eu ia adiante:

"_Eu encontrei uma pessoa, meu novo namorado, queria tanto que você compartilhasse isso comigo, essa felicidade. Ele parece ser tudo o que eu sempre quis, tudo o que eu sempre implorei chorando no seu colo quando os outros me decepcionavam. Queria tanto que você o conhecesse e me desse um de seus conselhos de mãe que você sempre deu com todos._ "

Como eu pude duvidar da amizade de Alice por qualquer mísero segundo? Ela era muito maior e mais fiel do que eu podia imaginar. Chorei de felicidade, tudo o que eu havia chorado de decepção minutos antes com as manchetes dos jornais. Alice me mandava mensagens assim como antigamente, me contando sobre seu dia, sobre a suas aulas de dança, sobre sua primeira apresentação, sobre seu novo namorado, Jasper. Em nenhum momento ela citou Jacob ou seu novo casamento, como se ela soubesse o quanto isso me machucaria. Ela agia como se eu ainda estivesse viva – E droga, eu estava.

Instintivamente eu disquei seu número, não pensando muito no estrago que isso poderia causar. Ela não esperou nem o segundo toque para atender. Pude ouvir sua respiração pesada do outro lado da linha, demonstrando sua surpresa. Eu não disse nada, apenas ouvindo sua voz gritando do outro lado da linha. Parecia que eu não ouvia sua voz a anos e isso era agoniante. Era como se eu tivesse estado dormindo por muito mais do que cinco meses.

– _Bella! Me responda droga, eu sei que é você aí!_ – Ela ainda gritava a todo vapor do outro lado. Foi então que ouvi outra voz, mais grave e rouca.

– _Alice, o que houve? _

–_ Jazz, eu...!_ – Era Jasper. Ela parou sua frase rapidamente, e suspirou. –_ Não é nada, é apenas engano._

Era algo admirável em Alice que eu nunca me cansaria de elogiar: a inteligência. Ela sempre sabia o que dizer e o que não dizer, para quem ou para quem não dizer. Eu simplesmente devia levantar minhas mãos para o céu por tê-la como amiga.

– _Bella, me ligue novamente mais tarde, ok? _– Ela disse, num tom mais baixo. – _Eu amo você minha amiga. Obrigada por estar viva._

E com aquilo eu desabei novamente, pela milionésima vez aquele dia. Geralmente, quando se acorda de um "coma", tantas coisas caem sobre seu colo assim? Como se estivessem apenas esperando você abrir os olhos para se jogarem sobre você. E eu que costumava achar filmes sobre isso algo tão bobo e sem criatividade, entendia a complexidade do assunto como ninguém, afinal, além de ter perdido cinco meses da minha vida, tinha perdido minha identidade, minha empresa, meu noivo, minha dignidade, minha credibilidade, _minha vida,_ basicamente. E uma das únicas pessoas em quem podia me apoiar, estava me enxotando sem dó nem piedade.

Eu não sabia e nem tinha coragem de me jogar no colo de Alice, quando ela estava vivendo um momento tão feliz de sua vida. O fato de ter certeza que ela nunca me negaria ajuda, mesmo diante disso tudo, era o que mais me angustiava. Decidi então usar minhas últimas cartas na manga para convencer Edward a me ajudar, mesmo que não obtivesse sucesso, eu não poderia deixar minha vida simplesmente desabar diante dos meus olhos sem fazer nada, certo?

– Edward! – Minha voz ecoou por todo o apartamento, que julguei ser pequeno. Era um duplex, constatei ao ver a escada que me levaria dos dois quarto ao primeiro andar, que também era um cubículo, com uma sala ligada à cozinha, e o que eu julguei ser o único banheiro do lugar.

Não tiver nenhuma resposta dele e o lugar parecia estar vazio. Com isso eu me permiti vagar um pouco por ali, sem medo de ser descoberta ou até mesmo repreendida por ele. O lugar era minúsculo, tinha até mesmo aquela saída que eu sempre julguei ser de emergência, por uma enorme janela que ocupava uma parede da sala, como nos vemos em alguns filmes. Fui até ela, constatando que pelo numero de escadas até o térreo, estávamos no 7º andar.

Vasculhei mais um pouco, vendo alguns poucos retratos espalhados pela sala, nada demais. A sala era algo totalmente masculino, um sofá de couro preto, totalmente gasto e até mesmo rasgado acompanhava uma mesinha de centro feita com um toco de árvore, que estava cheia de revistas de todos os tipos que nem quis conferir. Sorri com a tentativa dele de disfarçar o estado do sofá com um enorme forro de mesa que ele usou para cobri-lo. O forro era remendado e estampado com logos de várias empresas que eu conhecia em Seattle. Apesar de ser uma tentativa falha colocá-lo no sofá, não deixou tudo tão desagradável assim. A televisão era pequena e ficava no canto da janela da sala, a da saída de emergência. E a cozinha estava um nojo, cheia de copinhos de miojo instantâneo e latinhas de heineken por todo o lado.

Antes que eu desse um passo para arrumar aquilo porém, a porta principal se abria revelando a silhueta de Edward, adora com uma camisa cinza desbotada em conjunto com o moletom. Ele parecia gostar de coisas desbotadas. Seus olhos pareceram ver minha analise descarada, já que ele começou a rir descontroladamente.

– Deve estar se questionando sobre minhas roupas desbotadas, certo? – Foi seu palpite, enquanto jogava várias sacolas sobre o balcão que separava a cozinha da sala. – Ou talvez apenas lamentou por não ver o que tem por baixo novamente...?

– Pode ter certeza que não. – Minha resposta só serviu para fazê-lo rir mais ainda. Talvez ele fosse acostumado demais a ter garotas babando por ele para acreditar em qualquer negativa minha.

– Exatamente, garota, geralmente todas babam por mim, então é meio difícil acreditar em você. – Desviei meus olhos dos dele instintivamente.

– Você lê mentes agora?

– Não preciso, seus olhos já dizem tudo. – Isso soaria tão romântico em qualquer outra ocasião.

– Seu sorriso também. – Revidei, na tentativa de cortar o assunto. Adiantou, ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, murmurando qualquer coisa ininteligível enquanto mexia nas sacolas encima do balcão. – Sabe, Edward...

– Se vai me pedir para ficar, desista. Não quero uma criminosa aqui.

– Você nem mesmo sabe se sou criminosa.

– Contra os fatos não há argumentos, Isabella. – Com essa eu me calei, ele não estava errado. – Mas... Se você me oferecesse algo vantajoso, quem sabe.

– Qualquer coisa. – Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se o que eu tivesse dito fosse totalmente sem noção. – Eu não tenho mais nada a perder mesmo, então... – A frase morreu na minha garganta quando ele agiu rápido demais e se jogou contra mim, empurrando meu corpo para o sofá, um timing perfeito. Ele parecia ser acostumado a fazer isso.

– Sabe Bella, você não deveria dizer coisas que você com certeza não irá cumprir. – Só então assimilei que ele estava encima de mim sobre o sofá, perto demais, sua respiração se mesclando na minha. Ele era um perfeito jogador.

– Você está tirando palavras da minha boca, eu nunca disse que te ofereceria meu corpo em troca de abrigo, Edward. – Aquilo pareceu fazê-lo pensar e tão rápido quanto ele se aproximou, ele se afastou, como sempre fazia.

– Então não há mais nada. Pegue seu celular e suma daqui. – Ele conseguiu me acertar em cheio de novo. – Meu amigo está vindo com a namorada e eu não quero ter que explicar o que uma pessoa que está morta faz na minha casa.

– Pois então se vire, Edward, porque eu não vou sair daqu-

A campainha tocou me interrompendo completamente. Os olhos de Edward se tornaram duas bolas de golfe por um milésimo de segundo, rápido demais para eu ter certeza de que realmente aconteceu. De repente até mesmo eu fiquei em pânico com a possibilidade de mais alguém me descobrir. Mas era tarde demais, a porta se abriu, num rangido. E duas silhuetas surgiram através da porta.

Eu não soube distinguir qual foi a pior expressão de choque na sala naquele momento. A minha e a de Edward ou a de seu amigo que por sinal era Jasper, o namorado de Alice, que me olhava embasbacada e ao mesmo tempo emocionada ao lado dele.

– Bella?! –ambos exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, com as bocas abertas em um perfeito circulo.

Eu quase poderia achar engraçado, se não fosse tão dramático.

* * *

Muitas revelações para um capitulo só? Até eu hiperventilei escrevendo isso. Agora temos o enredo completo formado. Eu imaginei que vocês pensariam: mas tá, Bella foi dada como morta, basta aparecer novamente e tudo resolvido, certo? Mas não gente, havia muitas complicações acima disso e eu me emocionei muito escrevendo isso pra vocês, sério. A vida da Bella se tornou um inferno e acreditem, só vai piorar. Edward não será tão complacente assim e ainda há muitas coisas que rondam a vida dele que vocês vão descobrir. Mas acreditem, esses quatro e mais outros que vão aparecer – Emmett e Rose por exemplo – se tornarão um grande grupo na busca pela identidade da Bella. Vocês já imaginaram se isso acontecesse com vocês? Dê sua opinião, mandem reviews. Realmente queria que todos que visitassem deixassem suas reviews, porque a fic recebe muitas visitas, mas poucos deixam sua marca por aqui. Enfim, às ultimas reviews, agradeço as anônimas lindas: **Huane Lins, Miley Cullen, Mari Cullen e Hudi Swan **e também aos que colocaram a fic nos favoritos e alertas.

No mais, um grande abraço e até o próximo capitulo. Agora vou ser teimosa, só posto o outro quando os leitores fantasmas começarem a aparecer e deixar reviews ok? Vamos ver se vocês se animam aí! Um beijo no coração e até!


End file.
